During testing and debugging of a circuit design, a circuit designer may want to identify the time during a simulation of the circuit design at which the value of bit element signals carried on one or more buses matches a search value. Viewing waveforms of the bit element signals of the bus around the time of occurrence of the search value may provide useful information in debugging the circuit design. However, locating the search value in the digital waveform data can require significant computing time. As bus values from the simulation are arranged in chronological order, sequentially searching all the values of the bus for the search value can result in extended search times.